


Not Her

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 198Parings: Cas x ReaderWarnings:  AngstA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Not Her

“No no no no” was all he could think “please no father anyone but her please don’t let it be her.” Cas prayed as he came upon the scene of the wreck. Firetrucks and ambulances everywhere but his only thought was getting to you in the four car pile up.  
“Sir! Sir you can’t come in here” an officer stops him.  
“Please my wife (Y/N) shes…” he looks around frantically.  
“ok sir please calm down can you tell me what she looks like?”  
“(Y/H/C), (Y/E/C), (Height)”   
The way the officer winces makes his heart drop, “Please is she alright?”  
“We just loaded a woman of that description in the helicopter on the way to the hospital it wasn’t good.”  
Cas quickly leaves the officer making sure no one sees him as he snaps to the hospital.   
A nurse spots him when he rushes in.  
“May I help you?”  
“Please a woman was just flown in from a car wreck she’s my wife please is she ok?!”  
“I’m very sorry Mr….”  
“Novak”  
“Mr. Novak the woman brought in was DOA.”  
Dead Dead Dead you were dead. His beautiful wonderful (Y/N) dead. It was then Cas sat down and sobbed.


End file.
